My Confession
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy one-shot. Based on the song My Confession by Josh Groban. Rated T. After listening to a song, House confesses his feelings for Cuddy. Please R&R!


2/6/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "My Confession". It's sung by Josh Groban. I don't own House or Cuddy. David Shore does. "My Confession" is from Josh Groban's CD "Closer".

A/N: Go to joshgroban (dot) com for more information!

A/N 2: This is a post-infarction story, hopefully it makes sense.

Rated T Please R&R!

House sat on his leather couch listening to his I-pod. It was a late Monday night or early Tuesday morning, around 12:30a.m. depending upon how you looked at it. To House, it didn't make a bit of difference. House wore a pair of blue jeans, a red t-shirt with a logo of The Eagles on it, and his ever present Nike Shox. He was content for the time being, listening to music, drinking his whiskey and thinking about what Cuddy had said to him a week or so ago.

He recalled with a grin how when he barged in on her date with Don, the mechanic guy, she asked him if he liked her. House of course lied to her, saying that he didn't like her. He wondered if Cuddy would call his bluff, thankfully she didn't. He left there soon after and went back to PPTH to continue working on a case he was working on. House never told her that in fact, he really liked her, loved her even. If she did know, she would just chalk it up to House being high on Vicodin. Even though Cuddy didn't say it, House knew that she loved him.

He'd have to show her that it wasn't true.

House turned his attention to a song that had come on his I-pod. As soon as the song began he knew it fit his situation perfectly.

_I have been blind, unwilling_

_To see the true love you're giving_

_I have ignored every blessing_

_I'm on my knees confessing_

_That I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face_

_I am staggered by your beauty _

_Your unassuming grace_

_And I feel my heart is turning_

_Falling into place_

_I can't hide_

_Hear my confession_

House knew that he was an ass to Cuddy all the time, bugging her about not wanting to do clinic duty, always making sexual comments about her funbags and ass. They argued constantly and even though the rumors of the two of them loving each other had been sparked many times, they both denied it, but House knew the truth. Despite the hospital gossip, House and Cuddy loved each other. Cuddy loved House and had for a long time, since med school. House however, didn't reciprocate those feelings and would deny that he loved her until the day he died. But it hadn't been until Cuddy had asked him point blank a week ago, if he liked her, liked her, he of course had denied it. Cuddy was disappointed because she was hoping that for once, he'd say yes.

_I have been wrong about you_

_Thought I was strong without you _

_For so long nothing could move me_

_For so long nothing could change me_

_Now I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face_

_I am captured by your beauty _

_Your unassuming grace_

_And I feel my heart is turning_

_Falling into place_

_I can't hide_

_Hear my confession_

House thought that after Stacey had left him after the infarction, that Cuddy would help him. She wanted to help him as a friend and a lover, but she knew he didn't feel the same way about her. Through the years though, she never stopped loving him. After the infarction, though they remained friends and colleagues, the spark between them had died, or so they thought.

House had pushed everyone away, Cuddy, and Wilson especially. House scoffed at the idea that he needed their help. Time went by and they soon began to work together.

Seeing Cuddy as the Dean of Medicine brought back all those buried feelings for House. House thought that after Stacey had left him, that he was strong and could make it on his own, that he didn't need anyone's help, especially not Cuddy's. He knew he couldn't deny his feelings for her much longer.

The blue eyed doctor recalled when he first saw her walking the halls of PPTH, his heart almost skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. Cuddy was more beautiful now than when she last saw him. He heard Cuddy calling his name and he snapped at her in his answer. The Dean didn't look shocked to hear the anger in his voice or see it in his eyes. In spite of House's pain in the ass personality, she loved him. That heated exchange between the two of them was just the start of their volatile relationship as co workers and secret lovers, one of whom who loved the other and one who denied it but really loved the other.

_You are the air that I breathe_

_You're the ground beneath my feet_

_When did I stop believing?_

_Because I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face_

_I am staggered by your beauty_

_Your unassuming grace_

_And I feel my heart_

_Falling into place_

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession_

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession_

_Hear my confession_

_(And I feel my heart is turning)_

_(Falling into place)_

The song ended and House sat there on his couch sipping his whiskey and was amazed. This song fit his and Cuddy's situation perfectly; moreover it was currently his situation.

House then thought of a plan, he quickly drank the last of his whiskey, grabbed his cane which sat on the coffee table in front of him and set off. He took his bike helmet, wallet, keys and I-pod and set off out the door. Revving his bike to life, he sped off into the night and headed towards Cuddy's house.

Meanwhile, Cuddy was fast asleep in her bed. She awoke to loud banging on her door. Grumpily she got up and looked at the clock; it was 1:30 in the morning! _'Who would be banging on my door at this hour?...House' _she thought as she grabbed her robe which was on the back of her door and tied it around her and headed to the door.

She opened the door to find House staring at her, she quickly looked down and saw that her robe was see through, she quickly pulled it tight and folded her arms over her chest.

Then she spoke with anger and annoyance in her voice. "House what are you doing here?" Before she could say another word, House's lips crashed down onto hers in a fierce hot kiss. She tried to pull away, but House pushed her back into her house and against the wall. The kiss continued and House's hands were soon all over Cuddy's body, touching her butt, breasts and everywhere in between. Cuddy was surprised to hear herself moan as the kiss went on. Trying not to loose herself in this kiss, she quickly came back to reality and broke the kiss, roughly pushing House back.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded. House grinned and said, "Why Cuddles that was declaration of love for you. Couldn't you tell? Do you need another demonstration?" he said with a wicked sexy grin on his face as he took a step towards her. "I know you loved it, could hear you and feel you." Cuddy just glared at him.

"This isn't a damn game House! Now tell me why you're bothering me at 1:30 in the morning!" House went on to tell her how he felt about her, that he had always loved her, despite his prickly attitude and personality.

When his speech was over, it wasn't Cuddy who was smashed up against the door, it was House. As soon as House has said his last word, a few seconds passed and House found himself being kissed roughly but deeply by Cuddy. This time it was his turn to moan. He knew that without a doubt she felt the same way.

Cuddy broke apart the kiss, grabbed his hand and drug House to the bedroom where they made love over and over all night long. After a long night of lovemaking, Cuddy watched House sleep and for once, she was happy he had bothered her at 1:30 in the morning.


End file.
